Wormtail, Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs and the Snake
by oh der we are in trouble
Summary: So this story is about James Potter and his sister Alexandra. It's their first year to Hogwarts were they meet the Marauders. His sister is a normal Potter except for almost every last detail, as we find out in this story. She is the slithering Snake whose secrets are kept below. The sorting hat has been meddled with, who is really in what house?
1. Chapter 1: Begginings

Chapter 1: Early Days

Like everyone else in the family I had the usual dark hair, brown eyes and a fairly pale skin tone. But certain things were noticeably different about me. I, not like my family the Potters, had curly black hair and rather harsher facial features. I, Alexandra Potter was the only daughter of Dorea and Charlus Potter; and James was their only son.

My father and mother were quite old for wizarding standards when they had James and I. James was 8 months older than I was, which I found quite displeasing. See, my birthday was on November the 15th and Hogwarts always started on the 1st of September. This morning James had received his letter to Hogwarts, mother and father were every so pleased that their only son would be going to Hogwarts and to hopefully follow in the footsteps of father being in Gryffindor.

I on the other hand had no intention of being in Gryffindor; well did I have a chance? The sorting hat chooses which house is better suited to you.(Not your family) see I had rather strong character traits. I am very loyal, passionate, resourceful, dynamic, jealous, obsessive, suspicious, manipulative and unyielding. Some of my traits were definitely Gryffindor ones, but, I did have a rather good reason to be in Slytherin. My personality does fit into Slytherin very well, and I always preferred it as a house too. The one secret that no one besides me knew about was that I am a Parselmouth.

Very rare thing, to come across a Parselmouth, not something that you heard about everyday. The only known person to be a Parselmouth that is very, well-known is Salazar Slytherin. And I am sure that I am not related to him. I am though, related to the house of Black; which is centuries old.

"Come on Alex, the foods getting cold. Stop sulking in your room and come downstairs. People will be arriving any moment now for my birthday celebrations. COME ON!" James said in his happiest voice.

"Alright I'm coming! Stop yelling you giving me a headache" I got up from my bed and straightened out my robes. For a very wealthy wizarding family, I had the best clothes possible, well the best of everything. I wore a blood-red robes with ruby jewellery; real rubies!

As I walking down the long spiralling stairs I saw nearly 100 people had turned up to wish my brother a happy birthday, or they had just wanted to come because the Potters were a wealthy family with lots of power. As I looked around, everyone that I saw was practically from the ministry of magic; dads old friends.

"I would like to make a toast to my son" said father in the most boastful, proud voice.

"We are gathered here tonight to congratulate James as he turned 11 today and on getting his letter to Hogwarts. I'm sure that he will make the family name proud and be a credit to Gryffindor. To James"

"James!" everyone said in the most boring tone. Where were my congratulations to getting into Hogwarts? Well I hadn't quite gotten my letter yet, but it wasn't long till I did. I hope I got a party! But considering that I was a girl, I don't think that I would get a party. My parents loved me dearly but they were old fashioned and girls were kept in their places, kind of like my mother. No one would have guessed that my mother was actually a rather gifted witch. She was constantly being overshadowed by my father who loved to boast about his money and power. Our family was not even that old, it was only 100 years old, give or take a few years.

As the night progressed, everyone kept getting louder and noisier, after dinner I took refuge in the library and started to read about a tale of ogres and trolls. The father clock chimed at midnight, the noise started to quieten and everyone eventually flued home.

1st October

I walked down the stairs and into the dinning room were our house elf Pippy brought me some breakfast. I normally woke up at 5:00 in the morning; I enjoyed reading outside while the sun would rise. This morning was different, the sun didn't rise at it's normally time which was ever so displeasing. But to my surprise the family owl Lysandra was perched on the arm of my chair. And in its mouth there was an envelope addressed to Alexandra Potter, which even said top floor of Potter Manor. I opened my letter with trembling hands.

Dear Miss Potter

We are pleased to inform you that your have been accepted

Into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed

A list of all necessary books and equipment…..

"Oh my god! MUM! DAD!" I had never screamed this loud in my life.

"My letter came from Hogwarts it's here! Look father" I handed the letter to my father and hugged my mother with such force that I nearly made her fall flat on her bottom.

My mother and father both looked very pleased in me as did Pippy who was now bouncing around excitedly. James walked down the marble stairs very slowly yawning in his Gryffindor robes which his father had bought him for his birthday.

_Clap clap clap_ James clapped right in front of me with a rather smug look on his face.

"Well finally your letter arrived! It's about time; mum wouldn't let me buy any of my school supplies until you got your letter. Mum can we go now to Diagon Alley. Please! I want to go and get my wand!"

"Yes well I suppose we can go, bare in mind that nothing will be open at the moment but we can always go to have something to drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Come and eat some breakfast go and have a shower, and get dressed we will be leaving no later than 8. I would like to do all our shopping in less than 4 hours. I know how you end up spending practically 2 hours looking at broomsticks."

"Yes, I will be ready in no time at all" James said to mother as he leaped up 5 flights of stairs at a time.

We were all ready to leave by flue by 7:45. As usual James flued first, mother followed. I always flued last and then father flued last. As the dim room came into view, I stepped out of the fire-place and walked towards my mother and James who were sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"My, it's busy this morning Tom" (Tom was the owner) said father.

I completely zoned out of my fathers conversation to Tom. I was staring at a young boy, he had to be my age. He too had similar colour skin to mine, fair but not white and had black hair. He turned around and looked into my eyes, he too had brown eyes. When I stared into his eyes it was like I was looking into his soul, his eyes were soft but at the same time he looked very cheeky.

I quickly turned around then turned back to see if he was looking at my direction, to my surprise he continued staring at me and smiled directly at me before I quickly turned around.

"Father who's that family sitting over there?" father knew most of the wealthier wizarding families in Britain. And I could definitely tell that this family was wealthy they were all wearing immaculate clothes; the mother, father and the two boys.

"Ah, those are the blacks" my father said in a satisfied tone. He lightly got out of his set and made his way over to their table.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Blacks

Chapter 2:

"Orion" father said with a curt nod.

"Well, well if it isn't Charlus Potter. It's been awhile, how's the family" Said Orion

"Very well thank you. Dorea come here for a second" father motioned for us to come forward

"These are my two children Orion. Alexandra and James, they are both starting Hogwarts this year. Children this is Orion Black, he used to work with me at the Auror Department and this is Wulburga Black his wife." He motioned to a rather dark haired pretty woman who wore long black robes and blood red lipstick.

James waved an awkward hand towards Mr and Mrs Black; while I bowed my head out of respect.

"What beautiful children you have Dorea" Sid the Pretty Mrs Black

My mother on the other hand said nothing but just bent her head too out of respect.

Mrs Black motioned to her two younger children. "This is my youngest Regulus, he just turned and this is our oldest Sirius"

"Strapping you lads you have their Orion" Said dad in a very bored voice.

"Well we better be leaving Orion, I believe it's 10 the shops should be open by know. Till we meet next" he bowed his head low and summoned us to follow him. We did this without looking back at the Blacks. We could always tell when father was mad.

"I absolutely despise that Orion. He thinks that he's so special. There is one thing that I can't stand a Black and a Malfoy."

"I agree" mother said reassuringly.

The first show we went to was Flourish & Blots to buy all of our school books. After, we went to Madam Malkins to buy our Hogwarts clothes. After around an hour of shopping we only had two things left on the list. We first went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. I looked around for 5 minutes. James had already bought a rather soft looking white snow owl. I still couldn't decide what I wanted. I was stuck between a very pretty grey tabby cat and a black barn owl who looked very calm and collected. In the end father couldn't take it much longer so he bought me both an owl and a cat; I often would make my father wait for a while and tell him that I couldn't decide on what I wanted so he couldn't buy me both.

"Pippy" mother called. And out of no where in the middle of the street our house elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress Potter how can Pippy be of service" she said in a very happy voice.

"I would like you to take all of our shopping bags and take them home, right away."

Within 2 seconds Pippy had our bags and disappeared.

All that was left to buy now was our wands. I had been dreaming of this day for a very long time. I couldn't believe it! I would have a wand in minutes.

If only it was minutes! We had been in Olivanders for 20 minutes waiting to be served. There were about 25 people crammed into the store. After everyone had left and it was our turn to be served father summoned James first. As it was tradition in our family that boys always received their wands before the girls did. It took James a mere 4 minutes to chose his wand, or for his wand to choose him. His wand was Mahogany, 11 inches, pliable. Which apparently was excellent for transfiguration; well that's what Mr Olivander had said. Father was so proud of James; you could see his pride in his son on his face.

"You're next Miss Potter" Mr Olivander said in a very kind voice, and motioned for me to come forward. The first wand he handed me when I flicked it broke the book shelf in front of the counter. Then the next few wants broke a dozen shelfs all at once. The next wand that I held practically jumped out of my hand. My father was starting to get impatient.

"Isn't there a wand that suits her, James got his in a few secon.." he was cut short by Mr Olivander

"For those of us mere few who have studied wand law, we all know that the people who take the longest to chose the right wand is destined to be very powerful. And I think that most of the wands that Miss Potter and tried feel that they cannot live up to her pow.."

"Yes, yes I know perfectly well about wand law my grandfather studied it himself, can you please carry on. I want to be alive in time to see my daughter get married, and I doubt that I will even see her get her wand by the looks of thin.."

"Never fear Mr Potter your daughter will get her wand, I think I know exactly which one will choose her" Charlus let out a snort and watched Mr Olivander scurry down the back. He must have been out of sight for around 5 minuted before he finally came back with a very dark navy blue box.

"Take this Mrs Potter I will give you all my Galleons if this wand is not for you. Here" he took the wand out of the case and handed it to me.

As I grasped the black long wand the room suddenly went dark. The candles all went out in 1 second and the door slammed shut and the windows started to rattle. Dust started to whirl up from off the floor and formed into two very long snakes which slithered up into my wand, which then made a hissing sound. After the snakes disappeared into my wand the door opened and the lights from the candles lit up.

"You better pay up Olivander" My father said looked slightly shaky. I could see James and my mother slightly startled from the scene that just presented itself.

"ah! What do you mean Mr Potter? I have never seen something so unusual in my life. I dare to say that your daughter will be an ordinary witch. No she will be very powerful, mark my words. That will be 26 galleons for both of the wands"

As we flued back home mum and dad were quite shaky whilst James was very content in his wand. He was slightly put off when Olivander said that the more powerful wizard took longer to select a wand. But I could see that he really couldn't care. The rest of the holidays would be very boring; with all school shopping to be done there was really nothing else that needed to be done.

On the night of August 31st the night before I would be leaving my home to be attending Hogwarts for the first time, I started to get nervous and went into James room; even though it was 1:00 in the morning I knew that he too would be awake.

"James, are you awake" I whispered as I walked into his room. James' room was very large. Like mine it had an on suite bathroom and walk in wardrobe, the room had gold walls with red trims. My father's favourite colour was red, as it was Gryffindor's colour.

"Yeah but I'm going to sleep so go to bed otherwise we aren't going to be able to get to the station tomorrow. And yes I am a bit nervous so don't ask me again, oh and I know that your nervous so go have a glass of water and go to bed ok. Good, goodnight"

Without him letting me speak James shoed me out of the room with his hands, I then shut the door behind me shut as I exited his room.

I walked back into my room blew out the candle that was lit in the corner and retreated to my bed.

I laid awake for 10 minutes before I went to bed thinking about what happened in Olivanders.

From a young age I always knew that I was different and I never had the same excitement as my brother and father had towards Gryffindor. I was rather fond of Slytherin, well part of that was because like Salazar Slytherin I too could speak Parselmouth. What happened in Olivanders was definitely something that did not happen often; even I knew that, and so did my parents. The looks on their faces told it all, when we excited Olivanders; they looked quite scared that I might become some super powerful witch who would end up killing everyone. And I obviously wouldn't do that. In a certain way I knew which house I would be in.

I Alexandra Potter would be the first member of the Potter family to be in Slytherin.


End file.
